TMNT story
by file333
Summary: "put. The girl. Down!" A voice was heard from above as both Sophie and the Purple dragons looked up to see four silhouettes. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."… What happens when a girl who doesn't like the TMNT ends up in the show? More importantly, what happens when she falls in love with one of the four brothers? Based on the 2012 TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "put. The girl. Down!" A voice was heard from above as both Sophie and the Purple dragons looked up to see four silhouettes. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."…  
What happens when a girl who doesn't like the TMNT ends up in the show?  
More importantly, what happens when she falls in love with one of the four brothers?  
Based on the 2012 TMNT.

Chapter 1

"Come on Sophie, just one episode, I promise it won't kill you." Betty said to her best friend. She knew she was bugging her but she never took no for an answer. "No, forget it." "Whyyyyyyy noooooot?" Betty asked. "Because it's a show about four giant mutant_ turtles_… who are trained by a rat… and fight a villain who's named after a _kitchen_ utensil!"

"Okay, I have to admit, that last part was a little funny." Betty said with a giggle. "But I'm serious. Come on it's the perfect show for you." This made Sophie raise her head and look at her BFF in confusion. "How?! How is this show for me?!" "That's easy, because you're like all of the turtles merged in to one, _well_ except for the part that you're not a mutant turtle… and you're a girl… and they are a little bit better fighters than you." When Sophie heard that her eyes widened. "Really! Turtles are better fighters than me! I have been studying every kind of martial art technique there is since I was 5, not to mention that my team won like 20 golden medals in karate and ninjutsu because of me."

Betty laughed a little at her friend. "What!" Sophie yelled. "My point exactly." Betty said still laughing a little. Sophie looked confused again. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well you have the temper of Raph, the brains of Donnie, your funny like Mikey, and you have the leadership of Leo, and last but not least, you know how to fight, almost as good as they do."

Sophie calmed down a little, when an idea came to mind. "Allright, I will watch _one_ episode of TMNT-""yes!" Betty fist pumped the air and did a little victory dance like she seen Mikey do. "If…" Betty stopped "If?" she asked confused. "Yes. Did you really think I would just give in like that, did you?"

Betty and Sophie were best friends ever since they were 2. They did everything together even though they were the complete opposites. Betty was the girly girl who always and I mean _ALWAYS _had something pink on her. Whether it was a shirt, pants, skirt, blouse or even a headband, something just had to be pink. Most of the time she would be a drama queen, and she never takes no for an answer. But, even though she was an extreme girly girl she had one slight problem, well… at least she thought it was a problem (sometimes).

She was obsessed with TMNT, and not your regular obsessed, she would sometimes go to extremes. Betty would download millions of pictures of the TMNT. And not just pictures, movies, episodes, fan fiction's and amazing facts, you name it and it was there, all piled up in her phone which could store up to 30 gigabits.

She would sometimes talk to her BFF about them all. Day. Long. Which would sometimes drive Sophie insane? She would go on and on and on about she couldn't decide between Mikey and Leo, how they where the most amazing turtles ever and how if she could meet them in real life she would never let go.

But overall she was a nice girl. She was very shy but very funny, and she didn't talk much except with the people she knew she could trust and loved. She was very smart but never showed it, you see, she was dyslexic, and she was scared that if she ever had to read in public, people would think she was an idiot and that she would live up to the name dumb blonde witch people usually called her.

So she figured, why make herself look like an even bigger idiot than people thought she already was, maybe if they thought she was stupid they wouldn't ask her to read.

This is why Mikey was one of her favorite characters, she had read somewhere that he was also dyslexic and that's the reason he acted dumb.

Even though people thought this they knew what her sternest were. She was the beat dancer in school, but she was too shy to perform in front of people.

Betty had the most gorges blonde hair anyone had ever seen, it reached her lover back even when she had it up in a ponytail. Her bangs usually fell over her face hiding her perfect baby blue eyes and a couple of freckles on her face.

She usually wore a pink tank top and pure white jeans with plain pink and white sneakers.

But with all her flaws and virtues her best friend was always with her, she told her all of her secrets and trusted her with everything.

That was her best friend Sophie, the tomboy.

Sophie is… well… no one actually knows a lot about her, she is a mysterious person. She never told anyone her background, not even Betty. All everybody knows about her is that she is an only child, and that she lives with her father.

All of the popular kids at school would spread rumors about her, she usually just ignored them,_ but _when they make a comment about her mother she just snaps and almost beats the hell out of the kid who told her that. That's why she was often called to the principal's office.

Sophie had medium sized chocolate brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and just like her friend Betty she would often use her bangs to hide her face and her perfect brown eyes. She usually wore something black or red.

No one in school dares to talk to her out of fear that she will eat them up.

Now remember when I said that Betty is a girly girl who likes TMNT? Well Sophie is a tomboy who likes my little pony. But she isn't obsessed about them as Betty is with her show. A lot of people catch her singing some songs from the show or a fan mad song and instantly laugh at her, but they stop after she gives them her death glare.

Sophie has also studied almost every form of fighting technique known to man since she was 5. And you could also say that she is a pretty good artist. Betty always compliments her on it. And even though Betty doesn't know much about Sophie's past, she knows that there must be a pretty good reason for her not telling her about it.

…

"FINE! I'll watch one episode of MLP with you if you watch one episode of TMNT with me. Deal?" Betty asked. Sophie just smiled and nodded. "OK Deal. And we can watch TMNT first if you want. I want to get that over with as soon as possible." Betty jumped up and down with happiness. (Just imagine London Tipton) as she ran to her laptop so she could put on her favorite episode.

Halfway threw it Sophie was very confused and couldn't help but ask a million questions. "I don't get it, if Donnie likes April and Leo likes Karai why don't they just say it, I mean it's stupid."

"I know, sometimes I just want to punch Donnie because he still didn't tell April, but… I mean, I guess he's just scared that she doesn't like him back, even though it's as plain as day that she likes him too." "Why doesn't he just take a chance, if she likes him it will end up grate and if she doesn't, well… at least he will know and they can be friends, that's what I would do If I was in that kind of situation. And I for the brains of the group, he isn't that smart."

With that they shrugged their shoulders and continued watching. It was getting late so Sophie asked he friend if she could borrow her phone to call her dad to tell him that she would be a little late.

"Yes dad I know… don't worry I won't come home _that_ late… yes I promise…ok…ok…ok fine I'll be home in two hours I promise… ok by dad."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream was heard from the living room. "Come on! I know you like Mikey but do you think you could keep it down Bet!" But when she came in to the room, Sophie realized that was no scream of joy but of fear. She started in shock as some kind of vortex swirled in the middle of the living room.

Betty was clinging to the table with her life. "BETTY GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! Sophie screamed. But Bet didn't move. The little items in the room started to shake and lift in to the air towards the portal. The bigger things like vases and picture frames started doing the same. One of them was heading for Betty, and trust me if it hit her in the head she could die.

Sophie's first instinct was to save her friend and that's exactly what she did. Doing a swift jump and kick, she knocked the picture frame before it hit her best friend. Unfortunately in the process she got to close to the portal and it started sucking her in.

She screamed as hard as she could. "BETYYYYYY! HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Betty tried to grab her friend before she disappeared. But it was too late, and as Sophie vanished so did the portal. Bet didn't know what else to do, so she did the only thing she could. She dropped to the ground and started crying.

…

Sophie's stomach twisted, she felt like she was goanna throw up. Before she could though she hit something hard. She didn't know what it was. Her head was still a little dizzy and she barely dared herself to open her eyes. What she saw surprised her.

She was in an old dark ally. Sophie tried to get up but couldn't, her legs didn't let her. But Sophie was a tough girl, she almost never gave up, she tried one last time and barely stud up. She groaned and stared to walk out of the ally. (More like hopped)

As she reached the corner a hand stopped her. She didn't know who it belonged to all she knew that it was big, it was strong, and it had a tattoo on it witch sort of' looked like a purple dragon. "Well well well. Hi there Doll." Sophie looked at the man with a death glare, which was her way of saying _'back off'_. But he didn't flinch, nothing. The guys in her school would have ran screaming by know.

She tried to walk past them only to have the guy block her path again. From what she could make out, there e were three of them. No problem, Sophie could easily take them out easily, that is… if she wasn't hurt. "Where do you think you're going?"

Now she was getting angry, all she was trying to do was find out where she was and these idiots had to come and block her path. Lucky for them, Sophie was trying to contain her anger. "Look I don't know where I am and I'm just trying to get home, so if you bone heads could get out of my way I won't hurt any of you."

All of them looked at each other and then started laughing until the so called leader of the group stopped and put on a stern face. "Look doll, I don't think you understand who you're talkin' to." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Let me guess, a couple of imbeciles who think that everything and everyone belongs to them and that everyone should worship the ground that they walk on."

The leader pissed off, he pushed Sophie to the ground and she fell hard. "No! We are the purple dragons and we are the toughest gang around. And you just so happen to be walking on our turf!" "Really? You have a purple dragon as a tattoo, and you call yourself _the Purple dragons_? _How original. _Wait? Purple dragons? Where have I heard that before? "

Before she could figure it out the other two guys came besides her and held her arms. "HEY! LET ME GO!"  
"You have a big mouth girly, you need to learn when to shut up." he bent down and held a dagger to her thought.

"Put. The girl. Down!" A voice was heard from above as both Sophie and the Purple dragons looked up to see four silhouettes. '_Wait? The purple dragons!? Aren't they from…_?' "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."…

**Sooooo…**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me.**

**Review if you want chapter 2**

**Love file333**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGGGGG! I ****can't believe so many people actually like this story  
THANK YOU!**

**P.S.: if any of you would like to do a cover art for this fic that would be awesome.**

Chapter 2:

Sophie looked confused. She couldn't possibly… I mean… it's just not… GRRR! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Sophie taught.

This just couldn't be happening, she must have been hallucinating, and there was no way that those were the TMNT.  
"Didn't you hear me? I said put the girl down!" one of the figures said as he reached for his back to pull out a sword. But in Sophie's eye that was no sword, that was a genuine Japanese katana blade, and he had two of them.

"What if we don't? Whatcha goanna do then?" the leader asked with a smirk on his face. That suddenly disappeared as what looked like a Sai flew Wright at the guy's head, pinned him to the wall and caused him to remove the blade away from Sophie's throat. "I suggest you start running." The one with the sai said. The two remaining PD's let go of Sophie's arms and ran away screaming.

When they did though, Sophie fell on her knees, she was so tired… so, so tired (A/N: for those of you who don't know I'm writing this at 2 A.M. so I am so, so tired… so tired)

In one second everything in front of her went black and she felt the cold ground beneath her again.

…

'_Everything around me was black; I could barely see my hands in front of my face. Where was I? Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. A door opened in front of me and I saw that I was in a very familiar room. It had purple walls and children drawings on them. _

_A woman in her thirties entered the room in a hurry, thought I couldn't see her face. She rushed over to a small bed and tried to wake a sleeping child. "Sophie, wake up!"The woman yelled in slight panic. What? What did she say? I thought. The little girl woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. No, it couldn't be. The girl had medium chocolate hair and looked to be about two years old. She yawned. "Mommy? What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Come on Sophie! The house is on fire! We have to get out of here!" the girl looked shocked at first but soon nodded and held out her hands so her mother could pick her up. They both rushed down the stairs and I followed them._

_A yellow glow was seen from downstairs with thick smoke around it. Why does this seem so familiar, I thought again and followed the girl and her mom. "COME ON HURRY!" a deep voice that sounded oh so familiar was heard, and when the person came in to view I was shocked. It was my dad! What the hell was he doing here?! _

_Come to think of it what was I doing here? Where am I anyways? The picture in front of me became blurry._

"_Is she goanna be ok?" where did that come from?  
"I think so." there it is again?  
"She was lucky they didn't kill her." _

…

Sophie slowly opened her eyes. "I think she's waking up?" Sophie sat up, her eyes still half closed. She yawned and stretched before she finally fully opened her eyes. Sophie looked confused so she turned her head and looked around. She wasn't home and she defiantly wasn't in anyplace she knew. Her eyes finally landed on four figures near her.

"Ok its official I'm going crazy." Before her stud four giant turtles. Each of them had weapons and colored bandanas. "So are you guys' goanna talk or are you just goanna stand there frozen all day?" Sophie asked as she crossed her arms and got of the bed. The turtles didn't move.

"Fine if your goanna be like that." she walked closer to them. Still nothing, are they pretending to be statues or something? What will it take to get them to move? Hmmmmm? Sophie thought. Then… she had an idea. She clutched her stomach, dropped to the floor and screamed.

The one with the purple mask instantly cracked and was at Sophie's side in a second the others soon followed. When they were all at her sides she stopped screaming and had an evil smile on her face. "HA! Gotcha!" she smiled at their surprised faces.

"Oh come on! Still nothing? Say something!" "You're not scared?" the one in blue asked. "No why would I be?" Sophie asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well it's not like giant mutant turtles are common in New York."

"True. But trust me, I've seen much weirder things than you guys." She said. The guys all looked at each other before the one in purple spoke up. "So what's your name?" he asked with a smile witch reviled a little gap in his teeth. Sophie laughed a little under her breath. "Sophie Smith." She said as she held out her hand. He gladly took it and helped her stand up.

"Those purple dragons sure beat you up pretty bad, are you ok?" he asked. "Oh no, they didn't beat me up. These bruises must have happened when I came through that portal." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dudes, I think she hit her head." The one in orange came behind her. "No, I didn't. I really did come through a portal and I can prove it." Sophie reached for her pocket and pulled out a smashed phone. She looked really shocked. "Oh Bet is goanna kill Me." she said under her breath.

She turned to them again and smiled again. "Ok, which one of you is the brain of the group?" Donnie raised his hand. "Do you think you can fix this?" she asked and gave him a puppy dog stare, whenever she used this on people it worked and she could usually get away with anything. "Why would I want to fix your phone?"

"1. it's not my phone, it's my friends. 2. On this phone is the information that will prove to you that I'm from another universe. And 3. If you fix it, I'll try to get you a date with April." She said as she waved the broken phone in front of his face. "Deal!" he grabbed it and ran off to his lab. Not a second passed and Donnie's head popped back out the door. "Wait! How do you know about April?"He asked with a confused expression. All of them turned to look a t Sophie and gave her the same expression. "It's all on the phone."

She crossed her arms and gave them a half evil smile. Then she noticed something. One, two, three… "Weren't there four of you?" she counted again just to make sure. She heard like someone was punching and kicking something in the background, so being the curios person she is, she went to see what it was, the turtles quickly followed.

Sophie reached a big door. It seemed like the door to her karate class. Maybe this is their dojo, she thought while opening the door. And sure enough she found a red masked turtle punching and kicking the life out of a punching bag. She was about to step inside nut was stopped. She turned around; the blue masked turtle was holing a hand on her shoulder while shaking his head.

"Trust me you don't want to go in there while Raph is training." He said with a concerned voice. "Why?" "Well let's just say he's got a short temper and we don't want you to lose your head."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, I can take care of myself." Sophie shrouded Leo's arm of her shoulder and walked past the door in to the dojo. She suddenly stopped, crossed her arms and smirked. "Hey red! You're doing it wrong!" she yelled at him which seemed to get his attention. Raph turned his head around for a second but just ignored her comment and went back to training. "Didn't you hear me? I said you're doing it wrong." She got closer but he just kept kicking and punching. "Tell you what if you talk to me I'll show you how to do it Wright." Raphael stopped in a second ad turned to her with a smirk on his face. "_Your_ goanna show _me_ how to do it Wright? Are you kidding me?" he crossed his arms and so did Sophie. "Yeah you obviously don't know how to do it."

"What do you know about fighting?" he asked sounding irritated but still kept that smirk on his face. "Not much." She lied. "But I know enough to tell you that you're doing it wrong." She took a step closer and so did he. "Really, so you're saying that a girl knows more about fighting than me?" he said his grin getting bigger. Sophie didn't like that answer. He was just like some of the guys in her class. The all thought that girls don't know how to fight and they shouldn't even try. That always had her blood boiling.

Who were they to tell her that girls couldn't fight? She could easily beat their buts with one hand behind her back.  
"Alright hotshot. If you think you're so good why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"She asked clearly angry now. She got even closer and started to poke his chest.

"Why would I need money?" he said. Sophie crossed her hands again. "Fine what do you want?" he thought for a second, then he thought of something. "Fine one match. If you win I'll say you are an awesome fighter, that I stud no chance in beating you and dance like a chicken." Sophie placed an evil smirk on her face; she was going to enjoy this.

"But when I win." He said "_If_ you win." She interrupted. "Fine,_ if _I win, you have to tell us where you came from, what are you doing here, why did the purple dragons attack you and you have to say Raphael is all wise and powerful, he's better than me in every possible way, and I'm not fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing, and in the history of the universe there's never been-" "Okay I get it, can we get to the fighting please?"

"Fine."

Both of them backed, bowed to each other and got in to fighting stance. "I'll try and go easy on you." Said Raph. "No, I want you to give me all you got." She replied with a grin. "Ok if you say so."

Raphael charged at Sophie his fist already in the air. Sophie didn't back down, she stud her ground and waited for the perfect moment. When his fist was only an inch on front of her face she ducked got behind him and elbowed him in the shell. Raph fell forward a little clearly surprised; Sophie took that opportunity, did a roundhouse kick and swept his feet. He fell to the ground but quickly stud up.

"How did you do that?!" he asked angrily. "Oh I've studied this stuff for years there is no way you'll beat me." she made her hands in fists. "Well there is no way I'm doing the chicken dance!" he charged again only to have her duck again. He tried sweeping her feet but she jumped and kicked him. He fell again, but he wasn't going to give up.

Sophie loved doing this, she laughed and as he got up took his arm ad pinned it at to the center of his shell. "There is now way I'm losing to a girl!" "We'll see about that Shorty." She pulled his arm harder. He was not about to lose, so he used his free arm, grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

By this time the rest of the turtles were by the door watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes. "Dudes I'll give you my entire comic book collection if Sophie looses." Leo and Donnie looked at him and nodded. "Fine but if Raph loses we'll give you our share of pizza the next time we have it." "Deal!"

Sophie was still on the ground and Raph was charging toward her. She couldn't lose. So she used her legs and when he got close enough kicked him again and sent him flying towards the wall.

She got up and walked towards him. "Give up?" she asked out of breath. "Never." He said as he stud up. They fought like this for about five minutes but neither of them was giving up. Raph kicked and punched, missing almost every blow. He had enough. He swiped her legs and she fell to the ground again with Raph pining her down.

"Give _up_!" he yelled a little. She struggled to get free but couldn't. She never lost a fight in her life and she was not about lose one now, especially not to an overgrown turtle. "Never!" what could she do. Wright at that moment an idea came to mind. She stopped struggling and looked Raphael in the eyes. He was surprised at this; he didn't expect her to just stop like that. What was she up to?

He still wasn't moving and e was still too heavy for her to kick him of her. She had to kick it up a notch.  
"Just give up there's nothing you can do!" he said with a smirk. She smiled back. "oh yea? How about this?" she managed to get one of her hands free, wrapped it around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

To say he was shocked was putting it mildly, he was dead on frozen. Sophie let go of him. Seeing his shocked face was priceless.

He was so shocked that she managed to kick him off of her. She was laughing so hard that tears started falling out of her eyes. Then she turned her head to the door to see that the others were laughing as well. Raphael was still frozen. He looked like he was just run over by a car. "Guys look! Turtle road kill!" all of them started laughing even harder.

A slow clap was suddenly heard behind her so she turned around. Before her stud a giant rat. "That was excellent. Miss..." "Sophie sir. Sophie Smith." She did a bow out of respect and looked the rat in the eyes. "Well Mrs. Sophie_" "Pleas just Sophie, no need for miss." She interrupted.

"Well Sophie… you are an excellent fighter. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked in a kind voice. "Ummm, well… I guess I thought myself. But I do take karate twice a week."

"And if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" "Oh, the guys saved me from the purple dragons. And after I came through that portal it took a lot out of me so I passed out. They were nice enough to help me." she explained

"Portal?" he asked, a little confused. "Yes sir, I'm from another dimension." She said with a half smile. "Very well then, you are welcome to stay here until we find a way to get you back home." Sophie's eyes lit up and her half smile turned in to a huge grin. "REALLY!?" she hugged him witch caught him by surprise."OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOTHANKYOU!" she let go of master splinter. But her face suddenly turned to a look of confusion. "Wait you believed me when I said I was from another dimension?" she asked confused. "Of course I do, I can tell when people are lying. And just call me sensei or master Splinter."

"Alright master Splinter." She said as another grin spread across her face.

"And will someone please get Raphael out of that state." He asked.

"I'll take care of that." she said, Master Splinter nodded and exited the room. "When he was out Sophie turned to Leo, Mikey and Donnie. "Does anyone have a water balloon?" Mikey quickly raised his hand and ran over to Sophie and gave her a red balloon. She gladly took it and threw it at Raphael how got out of his shock as soon as the cold water hit him. "Hey hot head you owe me a chicken dance!"

**Sooooo…**

**Do you like this chapter?  
if you do please tell me, tell me even if you hate it.  
if you want chapter 3 review!**

**Love file333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.  
I am really sorry I didn't update in a while I have just been really stressed. But thank you for the reviews.  
And now a reply to two gests who reviewed:**

**Guest 1: I never said she hated the turtles just that she hated the show.  
Guest 2: I know it's been over ten days, please don't kill me. I'm sorry I will try to do better next time and one more thing… awww, thank you, you are so sweet. **

Chapter 3:

(Betty's POV)

It has been over a day since Sophie disappeared. When she got sucked threw that portal, at least I think it's a portal, I called my parents immediately. I didn't tell them about the portal thingy though, they would have just taught I was crazy or something, so I just told them she was missing.

The called the police and Sophie's dad in a matter of seconds. When Mr. Smith heard the news he rushed over to our house in 2 min. he started panicking and mumbled something about Mrs. Smith and how he knew this would happen one day. All of us just looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. But who could blame him his only daughter was missing.

And it wasn't like I didn't start panicking, my best friend could be anywhere, she could be lying in a hole somewhere dying and yelling help but no one could hear her, or she could be out in space without any air just waiting for her head to explode, or, or maybe aliens abducted her and are now experimenting on her, OR EVEN WORSE-

(At the lair)

"You're going down Mikey, I never lost this game and I'm not going to start now!" Sophie Said. She and Mikey were playing some racing game. Leo and Raph were watching them while Donnie was in his lab fixing the phone. Leo was cheering for Sophie while Raph was on mikey's side. They've been playing for over 3 hours with each of them wining two rounds. This was the last lap whoever wins this one was going to be declared the winner.

"Come on Baby! Just a little more!" Mikey yelled at the screen he was in front of Sophie but was still worried that she was going to beat him. They were neck to neck. Time seemed to slow down for him as they neared the finish line. Soon only the sound of a controller hitting the ground was heard and a laud cheer to his right. "YEEEEEEAAAAA!" Sophie yelled and did a victory dance and sang. "I won, I won, I won woohooo! I am VICTORIOUS!"

She high fived Leo or as she learned they called it a high three. "Finally! Someone beat Mikey!" Said Leo.  
"Really, you let a _girl_ beat you!? "Raphael said to the still shocked Mikey. He was still sitting on the couch staring wide eyed at the screen where Sophie's name flashed underneath the YOU WIN sign.

"Look who's talking Red! I beat your sorry but two times since I came here!" Sophie said as she crossed her arms and glared at him triumphantly. "What?! No you only beat me once!" he said as he clenched his fists. "No, I beat you yesterday when we were fighting and last night at dinner when I stole the last slice of pizza from you." She said as she licked her fingers. "It was delicious."

"Sophie I think you shouldn't make Raph so mad, he'll get you back when you least expect it." Leo said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Da Vinci, he's a pussy cat." She put a smile on her face and turned her back to Raph. He was starting to get really angry. "Why do you keep calling me Da Vinci?!" Now Leo was starting to get irritated. Sophie just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, whenever I hear the name Leonardo, Da Vinci just pops in to my head. And what are you complaining about I call your brother names and he doesn't seem to mind… well he does but that's not the point."

"GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS!" Donnie's voice was heard from the lab. "I FINALLY FIXED THE PHONE!" he yelled again as he ran from the lab. All of them stopped talking and looked at him. Sophie had a huge smile on her face. "Really!?" she jumped up from happiness and ran to Donnie. "Therese only one problem." Her smile dilled down. "There's a four digit code that I can't hack." Her faced instantly changed to a look that said. "_Really_" or "Idiot". "Did you try everything?" she asked.

"Of course I did, do you think I'm an idiot!" Sophie held back as hard as she could, she really wanted to say yes but decided against it. "Did you try 1234?" she said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. Donnie looked at her, clearly confused than gave her one of his famous grins while scratching the back of his head. "I guess I didn't try everything."

He looked at the phone again and typed in the code. When a small ding was heard Donnie's jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" asked Leo. "I don't know what's more shocking, that 1234 was the code or the background. Leo and Raph looked at the phone while Mikey was still staring at the screen .Their reaction was no different from Donnie's.

"Is that Mikey?" Raph asked. He was shocked but wanted to laugh his head off at the same time. At the mention of his name Mikey shot up from his seat and took the phone from Donnie. On it was a picture of him with a hart shape around his head and little cupids around it**. (A/N: this picture here: **** . )**

Mikey looked at the picture like he was staring at a miracle. His eyes were wide and he didn't even blink. "Is that me?" he asked and Sophie just nodded. A smile was on her face. She knew that if her friend was here she would have killed her for showing him that.

Luckily, she wasn't here. "As you can see, my friend's a pretty big fan." She said as she took the phone from Mikey. "Now before I start explaining where she got this picture. Donnie." She tossed the phone to him. "Plug this in to the TV." Donnie did what he was told.

"Oh and before I forget. Warning: the contents on this phone may cause confusion, embarrassment, nausea and the urge to kill me, please don't it's not my fault blame my friend." Donnie was finished hooking the phone to the TV. They called master Splinter and the five of them sat on the couch. Sophie stud in front of the TV and laughed nervously.

"Ok, so I believe I owe you guys an explanation." She took a deep breath and started. "Ok, so you guys know that I come from a different dimension, but what you don't know is that in my universe you guys are a TV show. And my friend is one of your biggest fans. More importantly she's an even bigger fan of Mikey." Sophie pointed to him and he wore a huge grin on his face. "Yeah you just smile smart guy you wouldn't laugh if you had to hear the same thing day after day. _Oh Mikey is amazing he is the most handsome of all the turtles._" She started imitating her best friend. "_You can't compare him to the others, he is just so perfect. I wish he was real! I wish he would teach me how to skateboard. I wish-"_someone in the room coughed and everyone looked at master Splinter. "Sorry it's just get's annoying sometimes." She smiled nervously again.

"So were just supposed to believe you. How do we know you're not lying?" Raphael asked with his arms crossed. "Ok, you asked for it." She scrolled threw the phone. She knew she could find something embarrassing. She finally found it the only video of the turtles that Betty showed her that actually made her laugh.

"Oh this is my favorite it's called the cockroach scene." She grinned at Raph and quickly pressed play. **(I think you all know this scene so I'm just goanna skip it)**

At the end of the video everyone was laughing their heads off even Splinter was laughing, but Raph just looked pissed. They laughed for a couple of minutes until they all finally calmed down. "IS that proof enough for you?" Sophie stared at him. He just looked away with a frown on his face. "No, for all we know you could be working for the Shredder and you were just sent here to spy on us." "I do not work for some guy named after a kitchen utensil, and fine I have over a 100 videos on this phone to prove to you that I'm telling the truth. Let's start with this."

She pressed play again and a narrator started talking on the TV.

"_These are the Teenage mutant ninja turtles, and this is Michelangelo.  
Nickname: Mikey  
Weapon: the nun chucks  
Role: The wild one"_

Mikey had a huge smile on his face as he watched himself on the TV he seemed to be enjoying this. The scene changed. Everyone watched with excitement written all over their faces.

"_These are the Teenage mutant ninja turtles and this is Donatello.  
Nickname: Donnie  
weapon: the Bo-staff  
Role: The brains."_

Now everyone looked at Don he was also wearing a goofy grin on his face. The scene changed again and everyone looked more focused.  
"_These are the Teenage mutant ninja turtles and this is Leonardo.  
Nickname: Leo  
Weapon: the katana blades  
Role: the leader._"

However unlike his brothers Leo now had a frown on his face. Sophie started to laugh again. "Seriously dude? Who in their Wright mind would yell 'Prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice'?" they all started laughing again until the scene changed again.

"_These are the Teenage mutant ninja turtles and this is Raphael.  
Nickname: Raph  
Weapon: the sai  
Role: the muscle."_

It was Raph's turn to grin. He had his arms crossed."Now do you believe me?" Sophie asked hopefully. Raph was about to say something but was cut off by Mikey. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that song in the background?" he asked. Sophie looked confused. "I don't know, maybe the theme song." She shrugged her shoulders. "WE HAVE A THEME SONG!?" Mikey shouted with excitement. "Yea, all shows have a theme song." She explained. "DO YOU HAVE IT ON THE PHONE?!" he shouted again.

"I think so. Why are you yelling at me?" She was getting scared. Mikey calmed down a little but the excitement was still in his eyes. "Playitplayitplayitplayitplayit!" "Okay, just a second." She searched through the phone until she finally found it.

All of them seemed to love it. Mikey was dancing threw the whole song while Leo, Don, and Raph watched the screen. Master Splinter went back to his room a while back, he seemed to believe Sophie and that was good enough for her. She looked at the turtles faces while they were watching. She smiled at them, She was really starting to like them, especially the red one, she loved to these him.


End file.
